


Ice Cream Dreams

by The_gay_snake



Series: The FamLIY [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dad Patton, Family, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Teen Logan, Teen Remus, Teen Roman, Teen Virgil, his sons help, just Pat and his sons at the mall, patton has gay panic, wait, who is that pretty man across the room?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay_snake/pseuds/The_gay_snake
Summary: Patton and his four sons went to the mall to shop for school supplies. Patton doesn't expect to have Gay Panic, or for his sons to attempt to set him up with a stranger.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: The FamLIY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175576
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Ice Cream Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first work in my new AU! i call it the FamLIY au, and it will comprise of multiple oneshots/short stories following Patton, his kids, and their adventures as a family.

The mall wasn't actually packed today, which made shopping that much easier for Patton. "Alright, now do we know what stores we need to go in?" He asked, turning to his bunch of kids that were trailing after him.

"Hot topic," Virgil replied, earning a nod from his father. 

"The book store," Logan added. 

"The clothes store," 

"And Dick's!" Remus yelled out last. 

Patton gave him a look, but let it slide, as that was the name of a store. "We also need to go by the office supply store to get notebooks and folders."   
The kids nodded, seemingly set on their tasks. "And if we get this done without too much trouble, I think we could go do something fun when we are done," 

All eyes went wide, excitement filling all of the kids. "What would we do exactly?" 

Their father smiled. "Well that would take the surprise out of it Kiddos. You will have to wait and see," 

That seemed to spur the kids on, and without pause they started heading to the nearest shop on their list. 

Slowly they collected the things they needed. Backpacks were probably the most fun to get. Virgil ended up with a Jack Skellington backpack, Roman with a Hercules one, Remus got one covered in Disney villians, and Logan got one with stars all over it. 

They grabbed a few packs of cool pencils from that store then moved on to getting notebooks and other school supplies from the next store. 

The bookstore was Logan's favorite, him picking out some new books to read while his siblings goofed around in the toy section. And soon they were at the checkout with Logan, each holding a stuffed animal, aside from Virgil, who was holding two. 

"Dad said we could each get one, but you were really focused, so I picked one out for you," he explained, handing Logan a fluffy black raven. 

Logan looked over it, petting it for a minute before putting it with the rest of the stuff they were buying. "Thank you," he nodded. 

His siblings put their stuff up as well, which included a lion, a spider, and what Logan assumed to be cthulhu. 

After that they went to the sports store. "Remus, what was it you actually needed here?" Patton asked. 

Remus shrugged. "I just wanted to yell out stuff too," 

Logan rolled his eyes. "So we don't actually need anything?" He just got a shrug. 

Virgil on the other hand, had wandered off, something he didn't do often. In the corner of the store was a wall of skateboards, and one had caught Virgil's eye. 

Roman followed him, finding his younger brother looking at a purple skateboard with white stitches all over it. "Do you even know how to skate?" 

Virgil jerked his head up in surprise. "Shit Ro, don't just appear behind me like that!" 

"Well you can't just wander off." The older of the two pointed out. "Now answer my question." 

"...no, I don't. I haven't ever tried," 

"I see." Roman nodded. 

Virgil nodded, putting the board back onto the wall. "Let's get back to Dad," Roman followed him, but cast a look back at the wall, making a mental note to tell Patton about that later. 

"There you are kiddos!" Their dad said, holding a hand out for them. "We just need to get you guys some new clothes and we can go home." 

The clothes somehow took the least amount of time, everyone getting their things easily. They each picked out a skirt to wear, surprising Patton a little bit, but he was glad all of his sons found something they enjoyed. 

"Now, as a surprise, why don't we go get ice cream?" Patton suggested. 

All of his kids lit up, even Logan, who showed his emotions less enthusiastically than his older brothers. "Yeah!" They all agreed. 

There was an ice cream parlor in the mall, so the group made their way there, the twins leading the pack. They made it there without any problems, and soon we're sitting down with ice cream. 

"I'm just saying Ariel should have read the fine print before signing anything," Virgil said, pointing his spoon at Roman. 

He frowned. "I mean, fine, but she was also desperate to see the prince! It was true love!" 

"Of course, and a man is worth losing your voice and abandoning a family that loves you," 

"Hey I'm not saying she was right! Just that she had motivation to do what she did," Roman argued. That was when he noticed Patton looking at something on the other side of the room. Looking around Logan's head he found what he was pretty sure was the target of attention. 

It was a man, covered in tattoos, and reading a book on what Roman assumed to be philosophy based on the fancy cover. 

Under the table Roman kicked his twin, causing him to glare at Roman. "What?" He mouthed. 

Flicking his head from Patton to the man on the other side of the room from them he hoped his brother would get the message. 

It took a moment of confusion, but eventually Remus put the pieces together, grinning. "Hey dad," 

Patton peeled his eyes off of the pretty man. "Yes Remus?" 

"You should go introduce yourself to the man you keep gazing at," his son suggested, making Patton flush. 

"Now I couldn't do that," 

"Why?" Roman asked. Both Logan and Virgil were listening to the conversation at this point as well. 

"Well I don't even know him!" 

"So? That's why you go introduce yourself!" 

Patton paused, as if weighing his options. Virgil opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, knowing he was only going to suggest against it. Instead he looked over at the man, noticing a laptop next to him. "He has pride stickers on his laptop," 

That made Patton pause, and Remus high five his brother under the table. 

"You could always give him gay eyes," Roman suggested. 

Logan shook his head. "Gay eyes don't work. I suggest just going and talking to him if you find him interesting." 

There was a silence, in which all four kids seemed to be giving their dad the same look. He tried to ignore it, eating some of his ice cream, but eventually gave in. "Fine," 

Remus and Roman cheered quietly, Roman pushing Patton out of the booth where they were sitting. 

Taking a deep breath, and looking one last time at his kids, who gave him supportive smiles, he made his way over to the man. 

"Excuse me," Patton said quietly, gaining the attention of the man. "Hi, I'm really sorry for bothering you, but I just saw you from across the parlor and you looked really cool and my kids said I should come talk to you, but I can leave if you want-" he was rambling. 

The man seemed to smile a bit, setting his book down. "I'm Janus," he said, holding out a hand for Patton to shake. 

Pausing in his tracks, Patton shook his hand. "Uh, Patton," 

"It is a pleasure to meet you Patton," Janus said, very smoothly transitioning from their handshake to him holding Patton's hand, raising it to kiss his knuckles. "You are welcome to have a seat if you would like." 

Patton's face was scarlet, and he could hear who believed to be Remus, wolf whistle, but he sat down. "Thank you," 

~~~~

"I think it's going well," Roman said, looking over to where their dad was still talking to Janus. 

Logan nodded. "This is a very good outcome during this scenario. Perhaps Dad will get his number." 

Roman put a hand over his heart. "Oh wouldn't that just be wonderful!" 

"Just like a fairytale!" Remus agreed. "Janus looks like a dragon," 

"That's true," Virgil nodded. "He looks like if a dragon was a person." 

"How long have they been talking?" Remus asked. 

Logan looked down at his wrist, which didn't have anything on it. "23 minutes," 

Not long after that Patton came back over to the table, his face pink but wearing a smile. "How did it go?" Roman asked, wanting all the details. 

"It went really well, I got his number," Patton mumbled, a little embarrassed that his kids had to set him up. 

All his kids lit up at that. "Good job, Dad!" Remus clapped. 

"That's wonderful Padre!" Roman looked right at Remus. "We have to help him plan outfits for dates," 

"Well hold on now kiddos-" 

"I can do his makeup," Virgil suggested, earning a nod from Roman. 

"I don't even know-" Patton was cut off again. 

"We have to make sure this man is worthy of taking our dad out first," Logan stated. 

Virgil nodded. "True, me and you can do that," 

Patton just rolled his eyes, tapping his fingers on the table until his sons were done talking. Eventually they quieted down, letting him speak again. 

"I love all of your enthusiasm, but I don't even know if this is going to go anywhere," Patton tried to explain. 

"But it could," Virgil said, and that made Patton pause. Virgil wasn't usually the one to be optimistic about situations like this. 

"We will discuss this at home," Patton said eventually, making all of his kids grin. They would indeed be talking about this.


End file.
